Never Again
by Animegod 197
Summary: One-shot songfic. Its been years since the completion of the Jewel and Kagome tries to move on with her life, thinking that Inuyasha chose Kikyou. But when he shows up unexpectedly one day in her time, those old feelings start to resurface.


Hey everyone! This is my first songfic. I was actually apprehehsive about posting it because I've heard most songfics aren't that good (and I believe it because some of the ones I've written aren't worthy of being posted here!) Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly) or the beatiful song "Again" by Janet Jackson.

* * *

Never Again

Kagome Higurashi was in the park trying to collect her thoughts. She read the piece of paper in her hands repeatedly. It was from Eri. The letter said that an old friend of hers was in town. She had said that this friend reminded her of the "overbearing, rude, possessive boyfriend" she used to tell them about. Her mind spun with long suppressed memories. Her in the feudal era, the jewel shards, an evil demon, a perverted monk, a fox child, a teenage demon slayer, and most of all, the memory of certain dog-eared, white-haired hanyou named Inuyasha.

Kagome knew that the person Eri was referring to was Inuyasha, but she couldn't believe it. After Naraku was defeated, the jewel was used by Inuyasha and herself in order to help Miroku, Sango and Shippou. She had gone back to the 20th century, but the well had never been sealed. Kagome supposed that Inuyasha could've gone through, but she thought that he had gone with Kikyou.

_I heard from a friend today_

_And she said you were in town_

_Suddenly, the memories came back to me in my mind_

The former miko sighed. She had tried to be strong and forget about him for so long. She swore that she would never fall in love again. It hurt too much. She knew that Inuyasha only wanted what was best for her, but she wished that he could've at least said goodbye. He just up and vanished after the jewel was gone. Inuyasha had a wounded heart from the start and Kagome knew that it was hard for him to trust, but when he left, he took a piece of her with him.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself_

_Time and time I've said_

_That I'd never fall in love with you again_

_A wounded heart you gave_

_My soul you took away_

_Good intentions, you had many_

_I know you did_

When Kagome first returned, everything seemed to remind her of Inuyasha. She couldn't walk around her own house without seeing something that triggered a memory. She cried until she thought it was impossible to shed another tear. Now that her life in the past was over, she never wanted to feel that way again.

_I come from a place that hurts_

_And God knows how I've cried_

_And I never want to return _

_Never fall again_

Kagome suddenly heard someone say her name and froze. There was no way that he could be here in her time right? She heard footsteps come closer to her and felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Kagome," he said.

She couldn't seem to make her mouth move.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome still couldn't speak. She finally forced something out in a whisper. "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

This question caught the hanyou off guard. He thought that she would be happy to see him. He impulsively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Because I wanted to see you again," he said bringing her closer.

Kagome was surprised by this, but couldn't move away. His touch felt so good just like before.

_No!_ She couldn't let him get inside her heart again. She moved away from him and got up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, looking confused and hurt.

Kagome had her back to him as she said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but…I can't do this!"

She ran from him as fast as she could. Inuyasha thought about chasing after her, but figured it would be better to leave her alone for awhile.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself_

_Time and time I've said_

_That I'd never fall in love with you again_

Kagome ran until she was completely out of breath. She really didn't pay attention to where she was going, so long as she got away from him. She wouldn't let those feelings come back. She looked around and found that she was at the family shrine. Kagome looked ahead at the object that held so many memories for her, both good and bad; The God Tree. She went and sat under it to catch her breath. She thought about the first time she met Inuyasha, bound to this very tree. She thought about one of her more painful memories; when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss here, while she was bound by Kikyou's soul stealers.

Kikyou…Kagome had thought that Inuyasha would've surely gone with Kikyou after the quest was over. After all, he felt he owed her his life. Apparently, she had been wrong. After a while, Kagome began to feel very tired, most likely a result of all that running. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and soon they closed completely and Kagome drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next thing Kagome was conscious of was a very warm feeling. Then she felt the pressure of strong arms wrapped around her, but in a comforting way. Kagome looked up and saw red cloth and then a necklace that looked all too familiar. It seemed that she had been sleeping for a while as the sun was going down.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty," Inuyasha said looking down at her with something in his eyes she didn't want to see…love.

"Why'd you run from me before?" he asked suddenly serious.

Kagome turned away from him and said, "Think of it as returning a favor."

"Kagome…were you really that upset by my leaving?"

She turned and glared at the hanyou. "You left without so much as a goodbye, not even considering my feelings. Was I supposed to be happy about that!?"

Inuyasha hung his head. "I'm sorry. Listen, the reason I did what I did was because I just couldn't bear telling you goodbye. It would mean admitting that I would never see you again and I…couldn't face it."

Kagome paused for a while in thought. "You really mean that, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He hugged her closer to his chest. "I really missed you, you know."

Kagome actually smiled at him this time. "I missed you too."

Before either of them knew what they were doing, Inuyasha and Kagome were leaning towards each other and soon their lips met. The kiss wasn't passionate, just a brief brush of the lips, but Kagome melted and felt all the old feelings come back. It was one of those rare tender moments between them that Kagome treasured back in the feudal era.

_So here we are alone again_

_Didn't think it'd come to this_

_And to know it all began_

_With just a little kiss…_

Kagome realized what was happening and immediately broke the kiss, actually jumping away from Inuyasha. The girl mentally yelled at herself for letting it happen. She had come too close to getting her life back to normal to mess up now. Inuyasha had left once before and she knew he would do it again. She couldn't bear the pain a second time.

_I've come too close to happiness_

_To have it swept away_

_Don't think I can take the pain_

_Never fall again…_

Kagome ran again and sat Inuyasha to keep him from following her. She was trying to suppress those feelings she had kept locked up for so long.

_I will not let him break my heart again! _She thought.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps following her.

"Kagome wait! Please!" she heard Inuyasha call.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha! _She kept running and sat him again.

Soon enough, Inuyasha caught up with her again and jumped in front of her to cut her off. Before she could make another move, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from running again.

"Kagome, listen to me!" he started.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" she shouted struggling.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say. Kagome, I need you in my life. I know I've hurt you, but I want to make things right again, if you'll let me."

"You're lying. You love Kikyou!" she said sobbing now.

"You're wrong. Kikyou is gone and I've accepted that now. The one I love is you Kagome."

Kagome froze at that. He had just said the words she had wanted to hear ever since she first met him. She couldn't believe it. Those old feelings were overflowing inside of her now. She turned away from him, tears still falling.

"You don't mean it. You're just trying to get me to come back to you."

Inuyasha turned her around to face him. "That's not true. Kagome, I meant every word I said. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Don't say that!" she yelled shaking her head. "Don't tell me that and then turn around and leave again!"

She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw that he was being completely sincere, and that was what scared her. She knew that she had inadvertently given her heart away. She was falling for him again.

_Kinda late in the game _

_And my heart is in your hands_

_Don't you stand there and then_

_Tell me you love me then leave again!_

'_Cause I'm falling in love with…you again_

Inuyasha pulled her to him tighter. "I won't leave you ever again. All I want is to be with you. You can come back with me to my time or I could stay here. It doesn't matter as long as I can be where you are."

He wiped her tears away and smiled. "I meant what I said. I will always love you Kagome."

That was it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt, sobbing.

"Please, say it just one more time. Tell me you love me," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds knowing that if she answered him, she couldn't go back. Finally she whispered in his ear, "I love you too…"

And the reunited couple embraced under the light of the stars.

_Hold me, hold me_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Say it just one time_

_Say you love me…_

_God knows I do love you again…_

* * *

Well, that was my first songfic! Tell me what you think.


End file.
